Unholy
by Ainahim Twilightbait
Summary: Sephiroth/Genesis, Sephiroth/Zack, brief Zack/Cloud. Genesis' disappearance affected Sephiroth more than he could have imagined, making him do things he never thought he would. Zack being the prime example.


**A/N: **Well, in addition to the 10 Joshua/Neku prompts I need to to for "7rainbowprompts" at Livejournal, I also claimed Generoth, or Genesis/Sephiroth, because I love this pairing to death. It's taken me forever to start on these, but I finally got my first one done. I originally wasn't gonna write this one but then I had this conversation with a friend of mine:

**Me**:I think I have an idea for one of the Generoth fics that involves something incredibly strange. So I dunno if I'm gonna end up writing it.  
**RS**: What does it involve?  
**Me**: Er...Zack.  
**RS**: DUDE, WRITE IT

So I did. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Unholy

**Pairing: **Sephiroth/Genesis, Sephiroth/Zack, brief Zack/Cloud

**Prompt: **Indigo set for "7rainbowprompts." Number 7. Foreign Chocolate

**Warnings: **Minor Crisis Core spoilers, mansex references.

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix isn't weird enough to do this, so therefore Final Fantasy VII doesn't belong to me in any way.**

* * *

It was truly idiotic – Zack Fair was barely a 1st Class, let alone barely a man. And yet, it was alright, it was justified somehow, because Zack understood. Zack didn't even have an impression of Sephiroth to compare with how he acted before Genesis' betrayal, and still he understood. It was easily noticed that underneath what Angeal referred to as the "puppy demeanor," there was someone who picked up on the emotions of others, whether they wanted the emotions to be picked up or not.

_"You were in love with Genesis…weren't you?"_

_Sephiroth stopped short and turned to look at Zack with the iciest glare known to all mankind._

_"Never will you repeat that. Not to anyone, do you understand me?"_

_The young man was taken aback by the sudden tension. "Yes, Sir. Of course."_

_Never had Sephiroth acknowledged it as love, not even to Genesis. Hearing someone who barely knew him say such after hearing just one story unnerved him far more than he would have liked. Were his feelings that obvious?_

Everything about this situation was wrong. The fact that it was Zack's body, but if Sephiroth kept his eyes closed and thought hard enough, he could will it to be someone else entirely.

Even so, sometimes his mind would wander into what he was really doing…taking advantage of Angeal's apprentice like this tasted incredibly bittersweet. Similar to a dark chocolate that was obviously harvested somewhere far away. It wasn't a taste that Sephiroth really liked, but he kept helping himself to more of it.

He was sure Zack's mind wandered just as much as his did, but he wouldn't ask. He didn't really care enough who it was on Zack's mind, he only cared that his thoughts could go to Genesis far more easily. Sephiroth was almost surprised at how easily he could pretend that it was Genesis gasping for breath beneath him, Genesis' nails in his back; sometimes if Sephiroth concentrated hard enough, Zack could even carry Genesis' scent.

Every aspect of the affair was unholy, just like Sephiroth and Genesis were, but certainly not how Zack was. He probably would have felt guilty for what he was doing to the poor boy if his mind wasn't always concentrated on that backstabbing best friend of his. Afterwards, he would always lie awake and wonder…why would Genesis disappear without telling him? What was his friend hiding?

_"Wh – Sephiroth, I think you just went emotional on me, there." Genesis let out his cruel little chuckle, supposedly playful, but Sephiroth wasn't always so sure. Genesis gingerly twirled the ends of the silver hair through his fingers, sending sensations through Sephiroth that he knew shouldn't be possible for such a simple action. He hated the other SOLDIER's ability to do so._

_"I didn't just 'go emotional' on you, Genesis. I asked you a simple question."_

_"With no visible reason why, of course." Like a cat, Genesis crawled into Sephiroth's lap and purred as he straddled the silver general. "Why would I ever have to keep something from you?"_

_"Those are always the words of a backstabbing mistress, you realize."_

_"Good thing I'm not a mistress, then. I doubt any woman could give you as good a time as I can."_

_Sephiroth just raised an unconvinced eyebrow, to which Genesis sighed._

_"Oh, my friend, your desire…"_

On the journey to Nibelheim, it started to become more obvious who the younger 1st Class thought of. Zack's eyes constantly wandered, only to fixate on that infantryman every time the blonde would briefly take his helmet off. Zack was so entranced by…whoever the hell that was, it didn't matter, but Sephiroth knew just how much it paralleled the way he would always gaze at Genesis.

Only he had never looked so silly and love-struck, the way Zack did. He was far too careful for that.

Then again, perhaps he wasn't. After all, every 1st Class he'd basically ever known had managed to figure it out. Genesis, who figured it out fast enough so they had the brief time together that they did, Angeal, who always knew more than he let on, and Zack, who had made the scariest offer of all to 'help out.'

Thankfully, the frequency was fading, perhaps thanks to the closeness of that blonde infantryman, but that bittersweet taste that Sephiroth didn't care for was starting to fade. Every time, it was harder to mistake that taste for the way Genesis tasted. No one could ever compare to Genesis' taste, the forbidden fruit taste that absolutely no other being on the Planet could possibly duplicate. It was like someone mixed a juicy secret with a Banora apple and dipped it in chocolate, just so the secret was hidden well enough.

Sephiroth was determined to find out what that secret was. Perhaps his answer would be here soon enough.

_"You wouldn't understand. You get everything you want." The way Genesis said that, not realizing how even in his insecurity he still sat enticingly on his bed, Sephiroth wasn't so sure the statement was correct._

_"Are you so sure about that?" He practically breathed in response, and he saw Genesis shiver._

_"Sephiroth…don't start talking like that…"_

_It was the most honest he'd ever seen Genesis, apart from the raw emotions he could extract in a tangle of sheets. Seeing his lover this way just proved that he wasn't as predictable as many people though, he wasn't just the SOLDIER who was obsessed with LOVELESS._

_"Why is nothing easy when it comes to you?"_

The chocolate cover was gone, the Banora apple was in Genesis' hand, and the secret was spilling off of his lips like the poison Sephiroth was always afraid Genesis would be. Of course everything would be a lie, of course Genesis would be hiding both of their origins from him. Of course he would ask for Sephiroth's help anyway as he betrayed him.

And, of course, Zack would be there to watch the entire thing.

It was such poetic justice, and it hurt so badly. He wanted Genesis to rot, he wanted to go numb himself, so he didn't care about the other man anymore, and he had no problem giving his 'friend' the gist of it.

The words tasted like Genesis. They tasted like Zack. It was a taste Sephiroth hated. It was unholy.


End file.
